


长得俊｜心跳

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-11 12:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19537813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 林彦俊×尤长靖重组伪骨科年下





	1. Chapter 1

W城被评为“十大火炉”之一，并非浪得虚名。即使是夏日的清晨，炙热的阳光早已把水泥地面烤得滚热，隔着鞋底都觉得无比烫脚。

尤长靖恋恋不舍地关掉卧室内的空调，起床洗漱。  
高二的暑假依旧需要上课，只不过稍微延迟，成了朝九晚五的课时安排。他用手扑了水濡湿脸颊，试图赶走迷糊的困意和萦绕四周的高温。

做好的三明治就放在餐桌上。林叔叔在外地出差，母亲上班的早，只能让他将就着吃点便餐。他把三明治揣在手里，单肩跨了书包，就急匆匆地朝门外跑去。

“抱歉，我又睡过了。”  
他醒来发现林彦俊不在屋里时，就知道自己又要让他等。不远处的男生骑在单车上，一只脚勾着，另只脚随意蹭着地，仿佛在炫耀优越的长腿。

尤长靖走近了，才看见林彦俊也惺忪着睡眼。他估计还准备回家睡个回笼觉，所以头发也没打理，有几根凌乱地翘起来，在阳光下镀上熠熠的光。那双总给人压迫感的眸微眯着，像沉睡的狮子，乖顺中隐匿着危险的气息。

“早猜到了。”等身后的人爬上了车，单手搂住自己的腰迹后，林彦俊说道，他的嗓音还很哑，但并没有什么不耐烦的情绪。  
尤长靖忍不住掐了下他薄薄布料下的皮肤，没惹得对方疼，反而痒得低笑起来。车把手在他微沉的笑音中晃来晃去，尤长靖差点没抓稳掉下去，赶忙收紧搂他的手臂，顺势把整个身子都靠在他背上。

“喂，很热。”林彦俊反抗，可对方并不买账，而是美滋滋地吃起三明治。  
“你吃过了吧？”尤长靖嚼着培根，含糊不清地问。林彦俊摇摇头，“没胃口，懒得吃。”  
“那不行，给我咬一口。”尤长靖把食物伸到他嘴边，又揉了揉他紧致的腹肌，“你看看你都没肉了。”  
林彦俊拗不过他，只好象征性地啃下点吐司切片。  
“你坐好行不行，我看不见路了。”林彦俊被他张牙舞爪的胳膊遮住了视线，无奈地说。尤长靖看他好歹不是空腹了，也就收回手，哼着小曲，继续享用早餐。

W中离他们住的小区需要二十分钟的自行车程。林彦俊很会绕，没有从毫无遮蔽物的主干道走，而是在小区里七拐八拐，绕着奇奇怪怪的小巷子穿梭其中。这些小路旁边都有遮天的法国梧桐，阳光经过绿意盎然的树叶过滤，不过留下少许斑驳的树影，顿时清凉了不少。

“小俊，又送哥哥上学啊。”迎面碰上了晨练回来的邻居李爷爷，林彦俊赶忙一脚蹬地，刹住了车，与身后露出头的尤长靖一起，朝他问好。  
“啧啧，你们两个从小就关系好，不过以前都是小靖照顾小俊，还总牵着手带他去买糖呢。”李爷爷摸着胡子笑道，“现在弟弟来照顾哥哥了。”  
“他自愿的。”尤长靖嘻嘻一笑，拍了拍林彦俊的背，“我还要上课，爷爷我们先走了哦。”

走出一段路，尤长靖还沉浸在李爷爷的话中。其实小时候好多事都记不太清，包括牵林彦俊的手照顾他。  
只有理所当然的事才会被忽略。  
尤长靖望着自己搭在林彦俊腰上的白皙手指，开始想象起是怎么握住林彦俊的手。  
他低头笑了笑，拿脑袋蹭了蹭林彦俊的后背，忍不住一上一下地晃悠起两条腿。  
林彦俊觉得背上快被汗水浸湿，想出声说几句埋怨，瞧见地上快乐移动的影子，最后只是多看了几眼。

天气果真闷热得要命。到W中时，尤长靖的额上已浮了一层薄汗，林彦俊更是因为蹬了一路车，汗水成股地顺着两颊流下，翘起的头发也被汗珠捋贴在额前，更衬出好看的颌线。  
“你回去吧，路上小心。”尤长靖向他道别，朝校门走去。走了没几步，又突然立在原地。  
“怎么了？”林彦俊奇怪地问他。  
尤长靖转过身，脸上布满了懊丧，“数学作业忘带了。”本身就浑身燥热，这下更是烦躁不堪，“该死。”他抓了抓头发，眉头皱得拧巴起来。

“我帮你拿。”林彦俊听后，没有犹豫地蹬上车，“你数学课第二节，来得及。”

尤长靖没料到他知道得这么详细，愣了一秒，按住他的手腕拦下他，习惯性地不想麻烦别人，“算了，挨批也没什么。”  
“没关系，不远。”  
“很热。”尤长靖看了看他印出汗渍的t恤，“会中暑的。”

林彦俊明白和他争论下去没一点用，于是偏过头，轻轻甩开他的手，长腿蹬在脚踏上，一发力走了。他头也不回地留下一句，“男人没什么好怕的。”

尤长靖望着他离去的背影，微弓的身子，稍昂的脑袋，手臂流畅的线条，混杂着额上滴落的汗珠，一点点拨乱了常速的心弦。他忍不住把手放在唇边，试图感受那上面他手腕残留的温度。

W城的夏天，除了以炎热出名，更让人无可奈何的是随来随去的暴雨。这里由于较多湖泊，夏季的雨量不容小觑。

尤长靖盯着窗外密不透风的乌云皱眉。前半小时还透着阳光的天，此时已经压得人喘不过气。也难怪整日的闷热，原来是有场声势浩大的暴雨蛰伏。

他不由担心起林彦俊，他估计处在来校的路上，一定没带伞。不过在他到达前，这雨指不定下不起来……  
刚想着，只看见一道闪电划过，随即是轰隆的雷声。不给一点缓冲，滂沱大雨倾盆而下，在城市中掀起巨大的雨幕。

“糟了。”尤长靖暗叹一声，趴在课桌上。一旁的朱正廷看出他的寡郁，拿笔戳了戳他的手肘。  
“怎么了？”讲台上，语文老师还在唾沫横飞地讲课，朱正廷竖起课本，悄声问道。  
“没什么，担心林彦俊淋雨。”  
听到“林彦俊”的名字，朱正廷顿时来了兴趣，“你弟弟啊，他才高一吧，干嘛不在家呆着。”  
“帮我拿数学作业。”尤长靖心不在焉。  
“嚯，老方的作业你都忘带，真有你的。”朱正廷像平时一样损他，“要不是你有弟，估计被罚死。”  
尤长靖无精打采地敷衍几句。他目不转睛地盯着窗外的雨幕，丝毫没心情聊天。

朱正廷知趣地打住，任由同桌的思绪神游到滴滴答答的雨中，左顾右盼，伸着脖子找寻那个瘦高的身影。林彦俊前不久才大病一场，这下估计又得感冒。尤长靖重重叹口气，他从没想过，原来等一个人，还可以这样焦虑不安。

下课铃响起，楼外的雨势丝毫未有减小的意思。尤长靖冲出教室，跑到门边时倏地停下，想了想，走到自己的柜子前摸出午睡时披在身上的校服外套，又逼着朱正廷交出了练舞备用穿的黑色长裤。拿着纸袋装好这两件，他跑下楼，隔着雨幕翘首以盼。

下课时的走廊格外热闹，进进出出的同学没个消停，嘻哈打闹的杂声与不绝于耳的雨声混合着，叫他心生出些躁意。还好他来回踱步没多久，雨幕中隐约出现了道灰色的身影，在大雨中随意扔了车，抱着什么跑进了楼道。

“林彦俊！”  
听见他喊，林彦俊便回头。尤长靖这才看清他的模样——像在水里被浸泡过一样，浑身湿透不说，黑发和白色T恤淌着水贴在皮肤上，显得单薄又狼狈。可他的眼眸没有淋湿，正定定地看着他。  
“怎么不打伞？怎么不坐公交？你支气管炎刚好知不知道，想弄成肺炎住院啊？”尤长靖气不过，话说的很重。这小子前几日在医院输液时打盹的样子还历历在目，怎么还这么不注意啊！

林彦俊没说话，表情平淡得连弯下嘴角都没有。尤长靖只当他左耳进右耳出，刚想继续教训，林彦俊突然伸出手臂，朝他递了手中一直揣着的东西。  
“你的作业。”  
尤长靖低下头接住，却愣住了。林彦俊对自己挺狠，对他的作业倒是保护的很好。他怕作业被淋湿，卷成一条，用一个保鲜盒密封装了起来。透明的盒子外全是滚动的水珠，里面却干燥极了，丝毫不惧大雨的滂沱。  
“骑车到半路下雨，就去便利店买了这个装起来。”林彦俊看着他说，“公交绕路了太慢，打伞不方便。”

尤长靖抬头，沉默地瞧着他。雨势渐渐小了下去，身边有不少同学冒雨跑着去隔了一条路的小卖部买零食。一般这个二十分钟休息的大课间，他也会这么做。  
“我把你的作业本卷起来了，不好意思。”林彦俊知道尤长靖有多宝贝作业，边角一点翘了都不行，他这么卷，估计会气个半死。

尤长靖好一会没说话，盯着手里的盒子看。半晌，他直接抓起林彦俊的手，拖着他往前走。  
“这个重要吗？”尤长靖边走边无奈地回头说，“你真的是主次不分。”  
这个课间很长，大约只过了一半的时间。尤长靖把林彦俊带到高三教学楼最里面的卫生间，这里生疏偏僻，周围只有条长廊，一般很少有人过来。  
“把衣服裤子脱了，换上这套。”尤长靖把纸袋递进他的怀里吩咐道，“等会雨停了再走。”

林彦俊看着他，又看了看纸袋内，抿着唇把它放在洗手台上。尤长靖以为他不愿意换，刚想补充几句，就看见他修长的手指捏着湿透的T恤下摆，向上一提，湿漉漉的衣服穿过身体，一股脑从头上捞了下来。  
尤长靖接过他的衣服，揪成一团，帮他把水拧出来。水滴成股地顺着布料流下，尤长靖的视线却聚焦在他不远处的腹肌上。林彦俊的肤色比他深，肌肉更紧致，他对他没什么隐藏，从容地赤裸着上身，不慌不忙地拿出他的校服外套穿上。他的肩很宽，尤长靖穿得肥大的外套被他穿成了贴身衣物，拉上拉链，遮盖了大片蜜色。  
然后他开始脱掉下身的五分牛仔裤。尤长靖盯着他逐渐往下拉拉链的手指看，脸颊莫名地发烫，于是转过了身，不知是否心里有鬼。从不太干净的镜子里，还能看见模糊的下拉、拖去、上提、系好一系列的动作。他低下头，默默用手背覆上了滚烫的脸。

“穿好了。”林彦俊在他背后说。他应声转过身，看见林彦俊正抓着他校服的领子放到鼻子下闻。“我才换过的，不脏。”尤长靖晓得弟弟的脾气，以为他的洁癖发作，赶紧解释。林彦俊松了领子，抬起头看他，点了点头。  
“我上课去了，衣服你带回去洗吧。”尤长靖发现离上课只有不到两分钟，有点慌了，但不忘提醒他，“一定雨停了再走，回去洗个澡，把头吹干，吃点感冒药预防一下。”他听见林彦俊说好以后才匆匆跑走，还不忘抱上那个装着作业的保鲜盒。

暴雨走得很快，不一会天空便放晴，炽热的阳光立刻蒸发了所有水分子。尤长靖坐在窗边，他的视角正好能看见那辆停的急而倒地的自行车。怎么还没走呢？尤长靖觉得弟弟快让他操心死了，他希望他赶紧回家，泡个热水澡休息，如果他着凉的话，自己该有多愧疚。

但他没有注意到的是，斜上方的教学楼走廊上，一个男生正抱着白色纸袋，目不转睛地注视着他。他的手肘撑着栏杆，校服外套嫌热卷到小臂上，身上淋过雨的水分被阳光一点点蒸散也毫不自知。他使劲地闻着校服外套上的味道，埋入其中，仿佛要把它与身体揉为一体。

尤长靖盯着桌前静静躺着的那个保鲜盒发呆。两年前的那场暴雨的潮湿和黏热，正在透明的盒身里滚滚流淌。

“长靖，收拾好了吗？”尤妈妈在门口敲了敲门，“小俊今天毕业典礼，你去接一下他吧。”  
尤长靖回过神，应了一声。他拉开椅子站起身，关了空调，打开房门出去。他的额上溢出了汗，在B市读了一年大学，都快忘了W市夏日闷热的感觉了。

“小俊又长高了不少，你说不定都不认识他了。”尤妈妈做着晚饭，对尤长靖说，“今晚我陪你林叔叔回趟老家，你们俩等会把饭菜自己热热吃。”  
“好，路上小心。”尤长靖点头说道。他划开手机，屏幕上正显示的微信界面，林彦俊的名字赫然在最顶处。尤长靖看了看，想到他们的聊天内容，忍不住问道，“林彦俊在学校成绩怎么样？”  
“挺好的，最后一次模考年级前十吧，高考应该没问题。”尤妈妈打趣他，“怎么，关心弟弟成绩啊，怕他拉你后腿？”  
“怎么会。”尤长靖笑着摇头，心中某处地方却陷下去，快要塌方了。  
“他准备报哪里的学校？”他又问道。  
尤妈妈说：“干嘛问我？你自己去问他吧。”

尤长靖高三暑假考了驾照，此时才真正派上用场。校门口的保安大爷记得他，以校友的待遇放他进了校门。他把车停在教学楼靠近树丛的一旁，靠在车门上等林彦俊出来。

已经有不少学生从后面的礼堂走出来。每个人都穿了正装校服，白衬衣打着领带或领花。即使所有人身着统一的衣服，尤长靖还是一眼找到了林彦俊。他的相貌太出众，单肩挎着包，清冷的气质格外与众不同。  
尤长靖刚想招呼他过来，突然两个男生从后面一人勾住他一边的肩膀，蹦跳地围着他，热情四射地在他身边叽叽喳喳聊起来。  
“彦俊，等会去Justin家玩吧，毕业了，我们搞点那啥喝喝。”左边的男生冲他说道，还用手比划喝什么的动作。右边那男生立刻附和，“听丞丞的，来吧，我爸妈今晚不在家，我们仨可以打个地铺，喝点小酒，玩玩游戏，怎么样？”

林彦俊来回看他们两个期待的小眼神，摊了摊手，“我还未成年。还有，我不会玩游戏。”  
“哎你这人这么讲规矩干嘛！再说游戏我们可以教你啊！”范丞丞急了，一把将他搂紧威胁，“还是不是朋友？喝一点没事的，你晚上住Justin这，家长不会发现的。”

林彦俊承认自己动心了。对于刚毕业急于想成为大人的高中生来说，谁不想喝点成年人身份象征的酒呢？他又想了会，刚想点头，一抬头就看见了正靠着车站着的尤长靖。

尤长靖正冲他笑。他的心咯噔一下，立刻推开了缠着他的两人，“抱歉，我哥在等我。你们俩好好玩。”  
“哎！林彦俊！”

林彦俊完全忽略了他们的召唤。他快步跑下台阶，一步两阶地跳，很快来到了尤长靖的面前。“你回来了？”林彦俊看着他，语调里还夹杂着剧烈运动的喘息，可唇角弧度上扬得明显。  
“你朋友还在找你呢。”尤长靖用下巴示意他身后气急败坏的两道身影，提醒他。  
林彦俊回过头，随意朝他们挥了两下手打发，然后继续看向尤长靖。“你接我回家吗？”他的指尖撑在车的后视镜上，向前倾身，与他靠近了距离。  
他真的长高了，尤长靖暗叹。不仅是身高的压迫，宽阔的肩膀仿佛能将他包裹住，漆黑的眼眸里闪烁的光叫人无法直视。  
什么时候一个天天跟在他屁股后面的小屁孩，长成了如此高大成熟的男生了呢，他竟没察觉到这样的变化。  
“走，上车吧。”尤长靖说道，拉开车门，远离了些心跳加速的感觉。

回到家的时候，林父和尤妈妈已经走了。天太热，尤长靖懒得开火把菜放进锅里热一遍，直接打开微波炉扔进去加热。林彦俊靠着沙发玩手机，时不时朝厨房瞥一眼。  
“快过来吃饭。”尤长靖把热好的饭菜端上餐桌，抽了张面巾纸擦拭额上细密的汗。“叮”得一声响起，他扭过头，发现林彦俊正拿着遥控器，把空调开低了一度。  
“谢谢。”尤长靖对他说，想了想，转身进了父母的卧室。林彦俊不明所以，坐在餐桌前，指尖无聊敲打着桌面。  
出来时，尤长靖的手里抱了个杯身很长的深棕色玻璃瓶。“不是想喝酒吗？”他对上林彦俊惊讶的眼神，“我陪你喝咯。”  
“你听见了？”林彦俊问。  
“没听多少，但你那同学做的动作很明显了。”尤长靖正用开瓶器拔了木质活塞，“你喝不喝？”  
林彦俊犹豫了下，还是点了点头。“你在大学是不是已经喝过了很多次？”他看着他问。  
尤长靖笑了：“我也还没喝过。”他又补充一句，“我们都是第一次，你不亏吧。”  
林彦俊愣了愣，过了好一会才点头。

几杯酒下肚，林彦俊万分庆幸尤长靖还没在外面喝过酒，否则这一杯就醉的体质，不知道要摔多少跟头。  
“我扶你去床上躺着吧。”尤长靖趴在桌子上哼唧，眼神迷离，估计是没听见他的话。叹了口气，林彦俊一手揽住他的腰，另一只手勾过他的腿，把他横抱着，往他的卧室走去。  
尤长靖在迷糊混沌中，无意识地攀上身边的宽阔可靠。他只觉颠簸的路变得平坦，有柔软的什么抚过脸颊，温柔又克制。

当他再次醒来的时候，四周已是一片黑暗。醉酒的后遗症一下子涌上来，尤长靖觉得口干舌燥，嗓子似要冒火。他伸手一摸，抓起床头柜上的玻璃杯，把里面的水一股脑地灌入喉咙。

喝完水后眯了眯眼睛，逐渐适应了周身的漆黑一片。因为他睡觉不喜光，所以他的房间遮光效果甚好。本想倒床继续沉睡，忽然听见寂静的屋里传来一声窸窣的喘息。  
尤长靖心一紧，不由地抓紧被单。

他的房间门没有关严。尤长靖慢慢下床，没穿拖鞋，光着脚很轻地拉开门，悄无声息地踱步到对面房间，靠着墙站着。林彦俊的房间与他的正对着，房门也没有关好，翻身时床垫的吱呀声在黑暗中听得格外清楚。

房子里其他地方静得很，那声喘息的确是从林彦俊的房间里传出的。事实上，那不是只有零碎的一声两声，连续压抑的低吟不断从屋里泄露，仔细听，甚至还有潮湿黏腻的什么声音。

林彦俊正在自慰。

尤长靖贴着墙站着，双腿无力地发软。他紧紧抓住壁沿，抠出了墙纸的一点边角。虽然极力抑制，但头脑里控制不住地浮现出想象的画面——他的弟弟坐在柔软的床里，长腿随意搭着，宽松的睡衣T恤被脱了扔在地板上，睡裤就着平角短裤褪了一半，他曾被自己牵着的修长手指正握住双腿间的性器上下撸动，或快或慢，呼吸随着指尖与肉体摩擦的频率不断变得急促，低沉的嗓音被欲望侵占，脸上一定露出从未见过的性感表情……

尤长靖闭上眼睛，不知不觉自己的呼吸也变得粗重起来。像是被操纵一样，他抬起了右手，沿着腰侧伸进睡裤里，包拢住自己下身已硬起的柱体揉捏移动。房间外没开空调，他的手心冒了汗，与湿润的性器上分泌的液体融合，在克制的喘息里发出滑腻的水声。

长了这么大，他很少这么做。尤长靖曾以为欲望这种东西，于他没有特别深的关系，甚至不如一顿美食对他的吸引大。现在他开始恍惚，一种从心底深处涌上的奇怪悸动，可以蔓延全身，控制思考，带领他在水中，空中，泥沼里深陷沉沦。  
而勾起这涌动情欲的，竟然是他的弟弟。

浓重的羞耻感与性器撸动加速的快感淹没了他所有的理智。尤长靖甚至觉得，放在他下身的手不是他自己的，而是林彦俊的。他见过他沟壑分明的腹肌，他朝他步步靠近，眼眸直直地盯着他，赤裸的身体覆盖于他。林彦俊的手总比他的热，略有粗糙的滚烫皮肤把他的性器包裹住，指尖也许会蹭过龟头，使他忍不住地颤栗。  
只是这样想着，尤长靖的呼吸更加急促，手心里的性器变得更硬，肿胀地快要撑不住。

房间内的喘息声突然变得剧烈起来，之前还需要屏息才能听见，现在却清晰可闻。林彦俊似乎快要到达快感的顶点，稠腻的声音混合着他低哑的喘息越来越快速，床垫在他的动作下也簌簌摩擦。尤长靖只觉自己的喘息声与他的缠绵在一起，仿佛他们不是隔着墙壁，而是紧贴在一起激烈地做爱。

逐渐地，交织的喘息声越来越粗重，手中的速度与力度越来越不受控制。尤长靖正觉得欲望达到极点想射出时，突然听见房间内林彦俊情不自禁地低声叫了一声：“尤长靖……”  
他的呼吸倏地一滞。

林彦俊，他的弟弟，在自慰的高潮时喊了他的名字。

尤长靖心跳欲裂，震惊地用手捂住了嘴。然而晚了一步，因为林彦俊的那声呼唤而分散了注意，本控制很好的呻吟声伴随着高潮的来临，在安静黑暗的屋子里炸开。“啊——”手中的性器喷出了满手的白浊，有些还滴落在了地板上。  
但尤长靖已顾不得这么多了，因为林彦俊已听见了他的声音，“尤长靖？”他试探唤道，嗓音里还带着刚刚唤他名字的情欲。尤长靖哪还有脸回应他，他就着高潮的阵阵余波，几乎跌撞踉跄地逃回了自己的房间，砰的关上门，锁住了。

依旧是沉默的黑夜。尤长靖把脸埋入枕头，忽略了门口小心翼翼的敲门声，忽略了手心仍未散去的热度，忽略了心如鼓擂的砰砰作响。他的眼角溢出了透明的泪，顺着脸颊滑落，沾湿了深色的枕套，也湿了一颗迷茫的心。

林彦俊已不记得是什么时候，对他的哥哥有种近乎疯狂的迷恋。

也许是四岁那年，他还怯生生地躲在父亲身后，一颗栗色的脑袋探出来，与那双明亮惊人的眸子一起，直直落入他的心脏深处。

他喜欢被他牵着手，买糖不过是个借口，因为他发现尤长靖爱吃。每当他提出请求时，尤长靖会假意正经，“你想吃呀，那我们去买。”实际上，清澈眸底荡漾的喜意一览无余。而林彦俊的乐趣，则在于收集他哥哥的所有笑容。

再后来，他便不喜欢叫他哥哥了。那是一种约束，而他对此选择无视。林彦俊的性子越发沉稳内敛，可他的感情表露却越发直白。他喜欢谁，就会一直注视着他。  
于是他的目光，无论飘散得多远，最后总会钉在尤长靖的身上。

不过林彦俊懂得分寸，也明白自己的哥哥是什么样的模范生。比起轰轰烈烈的求 | 爱，他选择了更深沉的方式。他希望永远陪在他身边，不论以什么身份。  
所以他的喜欢，只停留在目不转睛的眼神与偶尔几次臆想的情 | 欲发泄。

然而，在高中毕业的第一个夏日夜晚，他的一切秘密，全然被撞破，不仅头破血流，而且粉身碎骨。

第二天醒来的时候尤长靖已经不在家了。他打他的电话，无人接听。他开始慌得不行，问了尤阿姨，才知道他回了B市，说是回学校学习。  
意料之中的躲避，可真正到来时，还是让他心痛得揪紧。

他点开他们的微信聊天界面，记录里全是他向他问考试题的照片和语音。偶尔有几个猫狗的沙雕表情，此时也仿佛褪成了灰色。林彦俊打了半天，最终删删改改，只发了三个字。  
对不起。

尤长靖在下午时回复：你没做错什么。

可他的避而不见分明在告诫他，你错得一塌糊涂。

林彦俊高考成绩果然出色。填志愿的时候，他犹豫了很久，全部填了B市的大学，可完美避开了尤长靖的。向林父和尤阿姨解释的时候，他说他是看专业选的学校。尤阿姨赞许地点头，说反正都在一个城市，可以互相照顾。她顺便又抱怨尤长靖暑假这么快就回了学校。

林彦俊只是笑了笑，心底却疼得发胀。

尤长靖就这样躲了他半年。  
暑假不回家，国庆不回家，元旦也不回家。可再怎么逃，春节是必须要回来的了。他谎称自己有事，最终被尤妈妈骂得妥协，坐了腊月二十九的高铁回到了W市。

林彦俊得知他回程消息的时候，刚吃完饭，林父便问他要不要一起去火车站接尤长靖。林彦俊愣了一下，还是摇了摇头。既然他不愿见他，他何必再去为难。在父母面前，他们还得维持表面兄弟，林彦俊不认为自己能控制好这僵硬的关系。

“我们接了长靖直接去接你爷爷奶奶来这过年，你真的不去？”林父放下手中的报纸询问，“那你要自己在家待一个晚上。”  
“我没问题，又不是小孩子。”林彦俊说道。

等他们走后，林彦俊想回到房间午睡一会。走到房间门口，鬼使神差地，他转过身，进了对面的那间房。  
这是尤长靖的房间，半年了他还是第一次走进。房间里有属于尤长靖的独特味道，即使他很久没有住过。林彦俊放肆地吸了吸，心情变得明亮了几分。  
他又走到书桌前，却不禁怔住。摆在桌子最显眼位置的，不是奖状，不是书籍，也没有什么相框，而是两年前，他为了给他送作业而买下的保鲜盒。  
林彦俊觉得心脏酸涩无比。他不明白，他躲着自己，却又把一个充满暗示的盒子留了这么久。  
不过他这次回来，大概会丢了它吧。  
这么想着，他沉默片刻，转身离开了他的房间。

林彦俊是被重物落地的沉闷声吵醒的。他揉了揉眼睛，不耐地打了个哈欠，然后翻身下床。  
打开房门走出去，他顿时停在原地，以为自己看花了眼。尤长靖正在厨房做着饭，高温弥漫的热气弥漫在房间里，衬得他烟火气息十足。一瞬间，林彦俊恍若他们是热恋的情侣，睁眼便可看到在厨房忙绿的爱人。

“抱歉，把你吵醒了吗？”尤长靖看见他出来，有些慌乱。两人的目光碰撞在一起，又立即移开。林彦俊注意到掉在地上地高压锅盖，他走上前，帮他捡起来盖在锅上。  
“谢谢。”尤长靖向他解释，“刚才拿行李有点重，手用不上力。”  
林彦俊突然后悔没去接他了。去帮他拿个行李也好啊。  
“怎么回来了，不是去接爷爷奶奶吗。”林彦俊问道。他发现尤长靖瘦了，露在毛衣外的脖颈显得白皙修长。  
“我觉得累了。”尤长靖说着，把排骨放进高压锅里，准备闷压，“而且你一个人在家不安全。”

林彦俊立刻顿住。  
他应该开心的，即使他们关系僵硬，他的哥哥依旧在担心他。可他只觉心口哽住，像被堵住了一样。尤长靖是在无声地告诉他，你是我的弟弟，而我照顾自己的弟弟，义不容辞。  
除此之外，没有他意。

高压锅发出突突的响声，掩盖了厨房异样的安静。林彦俊很久也没说话，只是靠着门框站着，手指一根根搭在门的拴锁上。尤长靖也低着头切菜炒菜，没有开口说话的意思。  
“可以不要躲着我吗？”过了一会，林彦俊低声说。  
尤长靖的手停住，菜板上的西红柿一切两半，流出红色透明的汁液。  
“我没有。”他下意识否认。  
林彦俊笑了，没有出声反驳，可这个笑更让尤长靖害怕。果然，下一秒，他就听见他问了他最想回避的问题：“那么可以和我在一起吗？”他的手抖了一下，还没说话，就听见林彦俊继续说，“拒绝爱慕者的理由只能是不喜欢，其他的，我不想听。”

高压锅上了气，开始持续不断地顶着阀塞，“嘶”的声音连绵起伏。尤长靖靠后抓着流理台的边缘，指尖在细微颤抖。

在这漫长岁月，尤其是敏感的青春期，他怎么会一点也没察觉到异于亲情的情愫。那晚撞破林彦俊的秘密，给了他这种悸动只是黑暗中蔓延的错觉。可他才明白，那反而给了林彦俊破釜沉舟的勇气。他从来不是乖顺的猫咪，他是蛰伏的狼。

可偏偏，那句不喜欢，是无论如何也脱不出口的违心话。

“我不想和你吵。”他揉了揉突突跳的太阳穴，伸手关了火，“先吃饭吧。”

即使是上好的排骨和米饭，这顿饭还是吃得索然无味。摊牌让他心慌不已，林彦俊的目光一直停留在他的身上，弄得他浑身不自在地发烫。  
吃完饭，他抱着碗筷去洗碗，林彦俊则翻出旧报纸和抹布，开始擦起窗户。刚才尤阿姨打电话给他们布置的任务，这是他们小除夕的传统，只有玻璃擦的亮，才可辞旧迎新，消灾祈福。

尤长靖很快洗好了碗，一个个摞着放入碗架内。他抽出纸巾擦了擦手，转身走出了厨房。  
林彦俊正在客厅擦着落地玻璃窗。他站在沙发上，左手放平了贴紧玻璃，右手捏住报纸，努力够着最上面的那块擦拭。窗外是片漆黑的夜，冬日的天总黑的快。  
屋内暖气开的很足，尤长靖只穿了件低领薄毛衣也觉得热。林彦俊背对着他，这让他肆无忌惮地把目光黏在他身上。只要不看那双压迫的眼眸，心脏便可放松了去。

“报纸递给我一下可以吗？”林彦俊突然对他说。他没有扭头，只是看着玻璃上直愣注视他的清晰身影。尤长靖意识到什么，惊觉大窘。原来自己直勾勾的目光，早被对方一览无余。  
他轻咳一声，俯身拿起茶几上的几张旧报纸，仰头递给他。报纸扯起来时发出吱拉的声响，沉闷，慢速。尤长靖盯着报纸看，也不知是想活跃气氛还是如何，脱口而出前两天看见的那条土味情话：“不要报纸，抱我——”  
又突然刹车似地停下。  
自己在说什么？尤长靖脸颊发烫，浑身燥热，抿住了唇。他是善解人意的人，气氛尴尬总会想方设法暖起来。对于和他弟弟的关系也一样。可他们之间，是不允许这种玩笑话的。  
“可以吗？”过了几秒，他听见林彦俊低低地说。  
因为林彦俊会当真。

他抬起头，鼓起勇气和他对视。眼眸这东西，盯一秒就会失神。令他惊讶的是，他以为林彦俊的眸里会满是侵略占有，可实际上，含着的尽是小心翼翼。他的眼角耷着，嘴唇微抿，眉头是悲观的弧度。他的弟弟一直以来自持的平淡傲气，此时全被低眉顺眼替换。  
尤长靖只觉得心疼。

“可以。”

林彦俊因为这个出乎意料的答案愣了半天，随即立刻从沙发上跳下来，朝他逼近。“你不可以反悔。”林彦俊看着他说，还没等他开口，长臂一伸将他带入怀中。他禁锢得很紧，仿佛要把他揉进身体，勒出一汪泉水，化作一滩春泥。

尤长靖觉得自己更热了。他想起夏天站在走廊里落荒而逃的夜晚，他如何幻想林彦俊在他身上共情，不禁脸烧的厉害。林彦俊的肩膀果然很宽，身上烘着干净的味道，指尖灵活得紧，轻松绕进他宽松的毛衣里。接触到他腰间肌肤的一瞬间，尤长靖在他怀里猛地一颤，呜咽了一声，趴在他的肩膀上。

很奇怪，他们之间从未经历过任何亲密，可身体却如此地默契。林彦俊的唇舌擦过他的耳垂，轻微的喘息声通过耳廓放大至心底，振聋发聩。他腾出一只手摸上他的锁骨，得到他的默许后，林彦俊低头，先用舌尖划着圈，再贪婪地吮吸舐咬突起的硬处，上下往复，勾起他的一声克制不住的呻吟。

一个简单的拥抱，变成了复杂情深的亲热。那一刻，尤长靖觉得没有什么事值得他考虑了，他只想和林彦俊淹没在漫阔无际的无人角落，与他共跳一支永不落尽的狂想曲，与他醉生梦死，直至沉沦。

尤长靖坐在林彦俊的腿上，被他半抱着，脸埋进他的颈窝。满室的喘息声逐渐平复，房间里又陷入沉默的安静。

林彦俊覆上尤长靖的手，拉至自己左侧的胸膛。那儿正在有力地跳动，咚咚作响。他一下又一下地勾着尤长靖的小指，情动时又揉捏了几下。

“林彦俊。”尤长靖出声唤他。  
“嗯？”

“你高三时每天在微信上问我的题目，其实你都会。”尤长靖说道。他没有用问句，而是肯定的语气。  
林彦俊直起身，低下头注视他。  
“我给你带作业买的保鲜盒，你也一直留着。”他看着他，直直地说。

尤长靖也看着他，过了一会，轻轻地笑了，仿佛得到了满意的答案。然后他继续低下头，靠上他的肩膀，寻得一会安稳。

情之所至，身不由己，难以回头。

-End.


	2. 番外 心空

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小俊喜欢图书馆的N个理由

尤长靖对在图书馆学习情有独钟。

学校的各种硬件设施一应俱全，图书馆可独占八斗。宽阔的木质桌椅漆成深色，偌大的落地窗透着明亮的自然光，一排排书架有点仿欧式风格，错落有致，细节处雕着花纹，格外漂亮。

尤长靖喜欢这样的氛围，厚重，干净，并让人心生肃穆。他总起得很早，占了个靠边的位置，倒一杯热水，摊开书本或电脑，完成每日的作业。有时候完成得早，他还会穿梭进书架里，随意捧起本书，舒缓着心情阅读。

今天也是如此。他写完作业后，伸个懒腰，看了眼玻璃外淅淅沥沥的小雨，起身朝内侧的书架走去。边走边摸出手机，给在同城另一所大学的弟弟发了微信：下雨了，记得带伞。  
发完后，他把手机扔回兜中。

这一片感兴趣的书几乎都被他翻了个遍，于是今天他往深处走了走。里面都是些中外名著，大多封面素净低调，显得品味高雅幽深。尤长靖随便看了看，被夹杂在素色封皮书中的一抹红吸引了视线。看上面的编号，这本书应该是被人放错了位。  
他拿起一看，脸色立刻变得和封面一样的赤红。虽然书名正常，但封皮上两个赤裸的人交合的图片叫人如何不脸红心跳。不愧是以馆藏丰富而出名的图书馆啊，尤长靖不禁感叹。

他打量了下四周，没发现人的踪影后，怀着溢满心脏的好奇，做贼似地翻开了书。  
果然是一本讲述奢靡纵欲的小说。也许作者的意图是讽刺当代的骄奢淫逸，可内容却只让人羞耻和面红耳赤。尤长靖欲拒还迎地看着，渐渐地咬紧了唇，乳尖硬立起来，在白t恤上顶了两个小山包。下腹一股火热，甚至觉得内裤都被不知哪分泌的液体沾湿。

正当他沉浸其中时，腰间突然横了条手臂，将他带入一个怀抱中。尤长靖正敏感的打紧，这一搂直接让他低呼出声，裤裆处顿时鼓起了几分。  
“在看什么呢。”林彦俊低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，下一秒手中的书被他夺了去。“哎，别看——”尤长靖顾不上问他为什么出现在这里，想着书中的淫荡内容，慌张地伸手想抢过。奈何林彦俊比他高大，他把书举过头顶，不理他的极力阻挡，对着光线看着。  
过了一会，尤长靖放弃了无用的挣扎。他看着林彦俊变得耐人寻味的神情，自暴自弃地捂住了脸。

“哇哦，”林彦俊依旧把他禁锢在怀里，笑了笑，自顾自地在他耳边念起书中的内容，“他端起粗壮的男茎，对着身下人收缩的小穴，用力戳了进去。‘噢，快绞断我了，’他呻吟着说，一个巴掌拍在了那雪白的臀肉上……”林彦俊顿了顿，语调变得轻浮起来，“哥哥，现在你知道我每次的感受了么？”  
尤长靖已经羞得无法抬头，哪还能回答他的问题。这么淫俗的文字，被林彦俊如此性感好听的声音朗读在耳边，他已经被欲望浪潮掀得浑身发软。这小子还坏心地喊他哥哥，多么神圣敬仰的称呼，可混着这血脉贲张的话中，一切都只剩下情欲调戏的滋味。

林彦俊见他不回答，放下书，两只手箍着他的腰，在他的胸前游离。“好硬哦。”他隔着薄薄的衣料揉捏起两个乳尖，上下划着圈，又带着力度，惹得尤长靖闷哼了声，腿软得连忙抓住两侧的书架。林彦俊又伸了只手朝他的黑色长裤处摸去，手心包住了鼓胀发硬的裤裆。  
“背着我读这样的书，身体这么敏感，”林彦俊的嗓音变得哑起来，带着点责怪的意味，“欲求不满的话，为什么不来找我？”他的声音里又染上了委屈，“是我不能满足你么？”

“你在说什么鬼话啊。”尤长靖被他的指责与脑补弄得没了脾气，“你这几天不是要结课吗，哪敢去打扰你……”  
“所以我能满足你的，是不是？”林彦俊打断他的解释，继续追问。  
是太满足了吧。看见他脸红地瞪他，咬着唇点头的样子，林彦俊眸色变深，想了一会，揽过他朝外走。  
“跟我来。”

图书馆二楼是一间间的小型讨论室，几个平方的狭小空间，提供一些课堂小组讨论的需求。林彦俊拉着尤长靖走到最里面的那间，刷了卡进去。房间外顿时闪烁起“有人”的灯牌。  
“你怎么有我们学校的id卡？”尤长靖刚才就纳闷了，疑惑地问道。“找范丞丞借的。”林彦俊说着，一用力，便把他抵在墙上，“现在不是讨论这些的时候。”

他勾起他的下巴，略有强势地亲吻。尤长靖本微张着唇，毫无防备地被他长驱直入，灵活的舌头在他的口腔内来回搅动，仿佛要舔尽每一片软肉。他的吮吸舔舐在吸合的两唇处激起暧昧的水声，尤长靖的身体被他抵得发软，手攀上他的肩，又按住了他后脑的软发。林彦俊像得到了认可，偏着头，更加凶猛地与他唇舌勾缠。

“你吃了什么吗？嘴里好香哦。”林彦俊松开了唇问道，看着他嘴角流出的透明唾液，俯身过去细密地吻掉。尤长靖已被亲得晕乎，目光迷茫地摇了摇头。  
“错了，原来是体香。”林彦俊在他的颈窝处尽情地嗅着，发出性感的喟叹。他又吻住他敏感的耳垂，那里柔软的不像话。尤长靖只觉耳边的神经连着心脏，他只不过一含住，他就浑身剧烈一颤。  
“林彦俊，这里不行……”尤长靖抵着他的肩，做最后的挣扎，“这是图书馆诶，旁边还有人在讨论……”  
图书馆这么庄重的地方，他们怎么能做这般隐秘的情事？旁边的隔间里讨论的说话声断断续续地传来，虽然很小，但足以印证这里不太妙的隔音效果。

“真的不行吗？”林彦俊抬起眸反问他。尤长靖刚要点头，突然腰间的衣服拉起，修长温热的手指在他的肌肤上寸寸抚摸，他顿时酸软了身子。还没反应过来，林彦俊的另只手带着他摸上他的运动裤，那里发硬得明显，甚至支起了帐篷。“我也想要，你也想要，”林彦俊哑着嗓子说，“其他的还重要吗？”

不重要了。

尤长靖叹口气，心底的渴望和生理反应出卖了他。他低下头，解开他运动裤的带子，算是给了他默许的信号。林彦俊得逞似的笑起来，揪着领子脱掉了身上的黑色T恤，捏着衣角帮尤长靖也除去了上衣。他掐住他的腰，低头去咬他漂亮的锁骨，留下一个红色的印记。

“林彦俊，你是狗啊？”尤长靖瞪他，这么明显的标记，穿再小领口的T恤都会露出来。可哪给他喘息的机会，林彦俊的唇舌灼烧似地吸吮着白嫩的肌肤，从脖颈到胸口，整片的皮肤都被他点燃。他的手还寻到早已硬立得老高的乳尖，红嫩欲滴，喉咙滚动了一下，一口便含住了。

“啊……”尤长靖忍不住地泄出一声呻吟。林彦俊的黑发在他白皙的胸口一下下蹭着，牙尖轻咬着饱满的乳粒，带起一阵噼里啪啦的电流，让他止不住地颤抖。等两边的挺立红点都翻来覆去地蹂躏了一遍后，他的唇舌继续向下蔓延，双手掐着他的腰肉，使他娇嫩的皮肤泛起粉色的指印。

“你湿得好厉害哦。”林彦俊半跪在地上，褪了他的裤子，握住他早已硬挺的性器。柱身是很漂亮的颜色，林彦俊微闭着眼，含了上去，舌头在上面灵活舔舐，划出亮闪闪的水痕。尤长靖变得呼吸急促，又站不稳，只得扶住林彦俊的后脑，可小腿因为强烈的快感不断颤抖。当林彦俊的舌尖勾过龟头处的马眼时，尤长靖浑身颤栗起来，赶忙攀住他的肩以至于前倾跌倒。  
“林彦俊，别弄了……”尤长靖的话音变得断断续续，可身下的人哪肯听话，他的手指包拢住茎身，前后摩挲着，性器越来越肿胀，林彦俊手下撸动的速度也越来越快。他站起身，把尤长靖搂在怀里，听着他快要失控的喘息，低头吻上他水光潋滟的唇。在高潮的时候，尤长靖的一声闷哼落入了他的嘴中，手上沾满了白色的精液。

林彦俊把修长的手指放在唇边，一根根的舔舐干净，动作缓慢却诱人。尤长靖喘息着抬眼看他，被他性暗示极强的动作弄得满脸通红。“很好吃，你要不要尝尝？”林彦俊使坏地把手伸到他嘴边，被他羞死地躲开。没给他平复的时间，林彦俊又拉着他贴在胸前，硬的发胀的某处正死死抵着他的腿根，让他又要腿软。

尤长靖喜欢弟弟主动的攻势，他心甘情愿地让他带领自己在性事中沉浮，却也想看林彦俊失控的表情。那个时候他才会有林彦俊是爱他的实感。  
于是他搂过他的后颈，激情难耐地与他接吻，小手在他的身下动作，脱去了外裤，又勾掉了内裤。他的手无法包住林彦俊的性器，便来回抚摸着，与分泌的滑腻的液体一起推动。林彦俊眉头微微蹙起，捏在他腰上的指尖下意识地用大了力。他们对视，尤长靖看清了沉在他眼眸里深深的欲望。

窗外的雨声渐渐增大，淅淅沥沥的小雨也变得浓密。路上行人打起了伞，没有人注意到二楼半拉不拉的卷帘后的隐秘情事。林彦俊已经给尤长靖做好了扩张，他的两根手指在内壁里施压抽动，惹得他持续地低吟喘息。“你还记得你看的书里内容么？”林彦俊俯在他耳边咬字，“我的手真的要被你夹断了。”

尤长靖搭在脸上的手背朝他挥过去，羞愤地想要打他，可却被他捉住，吻着手心，潮湿温热，又朝上啄吻着，弄得湿漉漉的。林彦俊歪着唇一笑，突然托着尤长靖的腰向上一举，使他双脚脱离了地面。尤长靖“啊”地低呼一声，双腿下意识圈紧他的腰，又立刻感到他的性器抵住了身下的穴口，他的身子一落，皱褶的甬道立刻被粗大撑得紧绷。

“呜…有点疼…”尤长靖小声唤着，在林彦俊听来却是极致的催情药。“疼吗？”他哑着嗓子问，把他放到身后的单人沙发上，摁着腰抽刺着，被那紧致的肠壁弄得快感冲上脑袋。“现在还疼吗？”林彦俊在他的体内律动着，逼得他连连呻吟。“不…很舒服…”疼痛带来的快感远远漫过了理智，交合处响亮的水声让他刺激不断。林彦俊不停地抽插，又玩弄起他的乳尖，温柔划着圈，又强势揪紧，尤长靖被强烈的情欲冲击勾得欲死，他捂住嘴，可呻吟呜咽还是溢了出来。

“哥哥，叫我一声弟弟好不好？”林彦俊俯身咬着他胸前的尖粒，用蛊惑的语气请求道。他的欲望还在他的身体里重重冲撞着，尤长靖拼命抑制呻吟，却仍发不出一个完整的音节，只得在不断的喘息中摇头拒绝。  
“为什么不？”林彦俊被他情动的样子迷住，重新抱起他站起来，挑逗似地走到窗边。他每走一步，性器在尤长靖的身体里便深入一分，他伏在他的肩上控制不住地颤抖，“太奇怪了…啊…”他颤着音回答他，随即又是猛烈戳击带来的哆嗦。

他很少喊他弟弟，尤其是两人发生亲密关系后。兄弟的称谓会时时刻刻提醒他，正在和你谈恋爱的男人，是你法律上的亲人。而这样的警示，无疑让他愧疚和羞耻。

可林彦俊却不罢休。他把他抵在到底的白色卷帘上，伸手拉住旁边的开关，“你不叫的话，我把窗帘拉开了哦？”他的欲望依旧在尤长靖的体内摆动抽插，甚至有更凶猛的趋势。尤长靖被这威胁弄得慌了神，“别！求求你别这样……”他低声乞求，可浑身被快感袭击得颤抖发软，根本没有力气反抗。

“就只喊一次，好不好？”林彦俊看见他欲哭变红的眼角，终究是不忍心，语气乖哄地对他说，仰起头细密的亲吻他的脸颊与唇角。  
尤长靖最承不住他低顺的样子，只得通红了脸，轻轻地喊了一声：“弟弟…”

这一声称呼，林彦俊觉得抵过所有情话。

他摁住他的后脑，与他激烈地接吻，身下的性器开始横冲直撞地顶弄，像饥饿的野兽解开禁锢后疯狂地觅食。他不断撞击着深处，时而又几乎抽离，转而再次深深地捣入。  
尤长靖的呻吟碎在空中，他抓紧他的肩，全身心都托付于他抵死缠绵。一波波的快感袭入他的身体，波涛汹涌，却让人醉生梦死。他顾不得这里是否隔音不佳，随着越来越激烈的冲撞，他哭叫着，越来越控制不住，他的性器在林彦俊的腹肌上来回摩擦，最后在爆发的欲望中，哭着达到了高潮。

他们相互拥抱着很久，为了平复高潮的喘息。图书馆内开着空调，可两人都湿透了全身，不知是汗液还是其他体液。林彦俊看着怀里的人瘫软的疲惫，漫上一点点自责。每次这个时候他总希望自己下次能控制一点，可情欲真正来临时，任何理智都是失控的。

“等会回宿舍好好休息。”林彦俊吻了吻他的头发说道。正欲起身去拿纸巾帮他好好擦拭一下，却被他抱住了腰。

“不回去了。”尤长靖仰头看着他，就着灯光，眸子里尽是柔和。他把头埋进他的怀里，是放肆依赖的举动。“好久没见到你，陪你一晚。”

那一刻，林彦俊才深深意识到，他的哥哥对他的喜欢，不如他深沉浓烈，却比他细软绵长。

-End.


End file.
